Gone to Hell, Be Back Later
by ladyzman
Summary: What happens when Jack and his sister come to crossroads with the Walking Dead? How will they handle things? What about Jack's powers, can he keep them at bay, or can he even survive with them wighig him down? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her hair whipped about. The window was rolled down to let a warm breeze swim through the car comfortingly. The girl in the passenger seat had a relaxed look on her face. The radio droned on, a replay of whatever was playing the day before everything went to hell. The boy driving had a grim look. He had left someone dear to his heart. But he had to. The girl should feel the same, but she refused to. She had an excuse of, "if I keep that on my mind, I'll be distracted and won't be able to survive."

The boy, on the other hand, kept it in his heart. He had to. He had made a promise. And he had to remember it.

...

"Jack! Walkers!"

"Emma, get over here!"

"Mama!"

Gunshots sounded. Bad idea. He was stupid. He regretted it. But the thing was on her. On her. About to bite her.

"Mom, mom, you okay?"

"I'm okay, Jack," she brushed off his helping hands and pulled herself to her feet, "where's your sister? Emma?! Emma!"

"Mama, help me!"

"Emma," Jack shouted, running in the direction of the scream. His mom followed him closely.

Their small camp had been overrun. Jack thought he had made sure everything was clear, but some had slipped past him. Stupid. Idiot.

"Emma!" And now his sister was lost and calling and it was dark and the camp was ablaze and there were Walkers all over, jumping out, wobbling after them.

"Jack!"

He trucked something. Hard. It was small and crying. It fell to the ground screaming in panic, "Emma, Emma, its me, calm down, its me-"

"Jack, they're coming," came his mothers voice. Jack glanced over his shoulder before picking Emma up bridal style and running.

"Keep up!"

"I'm trying!"

Emma was sobbing in his arms. They broke from the tree line and onto a road. Jack skidded to a stop, looking left and right. It was vacant, no cars, no Walkers, nothing. He spun, ready to call to his mom...

She wasn't there.

"Mom!"

"J-Jack," Emma whimpered in his arms. Jack scanned the tree line, looking for his mother.

"Mom!"

Emma started crying harder. Jack looked around and set Emma on her feet, kneeling down and gripping her arms, "you see that vine thicket over there? I want you to go hide in there, don't make a sound, here," he handed her a long knife. She started shaking her head.

"No, no, please don't leave me, Jack-Jack, no-"

"Shh, sh, go, now, I gotta see if mom's okay. Okay?"

She shook her head, "please-"

"Listen to me. I'll be right. Back. As fast as I'm leaving, alright? You have to stay quiet, I'll be back. Now, go!"

She shook her head but turned and ran to the thicket, digging in and wrapping up.

Jack made sure he couldn't see her before running back into the trees.

"Mom! Hey!" He tripped and then got back up, running and slicing at branches that got in his way.

"Jack!"

He stopped hard and spun. She was crawling and a Walker was coming up behind her. Jack raised his gun to shoot but all it did was click. He threw it down and ran up, grabbing the Walker's hair and shoving the knife up into the jaw. It snarled and he twisted it before letting go. It fell to the ground, motionless.

Jack fell to his knees and grabbed at his moms clothes, yanking up her pants where she was holding. The bone was jutting out, pushing against the skin. Broken leg.

"At least its not a bite. Here, I'll carry you-"

A hand grabbed the shirt on his chest, bunching it up, stopping him, "no. I...I was bit, in my back...I can't come with you-" Jack pushed her hand away and lifted up the back of her shirt, seeing the bloody teeth marks. Anger roiled up in his stomach and he threw the shirt back down and stood, slamming a fist against a tree and yelling in frustration.

"Jack, please-"

"What can I do," his voice strained as he got back on his knees and lifted his mom up. She smiled and grimaced.

"Where's Emma?"

"In a safe hiding place. I made sure of it."

"Can you keep a promise if I give you one?"

"Yes, of course, anything."

"Protect her."

...

Jack looked over at Emma. She caught his eye and smiled big. So big, Jack wondered if he was dreaming, because no one smiled that big in a world like this. But that was the thing. This was Emma. She was the one who always seemed to smile in the worst of times.

"Hm."

"What," she asked, teeth sparkling as she talked with her smile.

"How can you smile that big? Doesn't your face hurt?"

"Stop. I can see the thoughts through your eyes," she laughed and looked away, "you're really wanting to ask how I can smile while there's all this chaos roaring around us. Well...its because I'm with you. That's all I need," she looked back at him, her smile growing, making him smile and look back at the road.

"Cool. I'm glad you feel that way, I feel the same. But you know what's funny? I wouldn't catch you one second saying that back then, when everything was safe."

"Yeah, 'cause you were so annoying."

They laughed. Jack choked off in a coughing fit and he struggled to pull over. He got out and bent at the waist, coughing hard. Emma ran around to the back if the truck, grabbing a water and running over to his side, "here."

He grabbed it and drank thirstily.

She watched him with worry.

Frost glittered on the bottle as his fist began to crunch it.

"Jack?"

He threw the bottle down and took in deep breaths, sitting and putting his head in his hands.

She hesitated before sitting down next to him.

"Is it getting worse?"

"I feel fine-"

"Don't lie to me."

Jack stopped a moment and then started laughing, "you sound like your mother. She used to always say, 'drink your water, stay cool, you're gunna melt like a snowman!'"

Emma laughed and leaned against his shoulder, "yeah...but seriously...how are you feeling. You're getting paler."

"Haven't I always been?"

"Exactly. And I didn't think you could get whiter, but here you are-"

"I'm fine," he stood, yanking open the car door and getting in, "I don't need you worrying about my well being."

Emma stood and looked at him before going around and getting in, slamming the door shut, "I just don't want to loose you, too."

Jack paused and then swung the wheel around, getting back on the road.

"We'll try and find a gas station, maybe they got a cooler I can stick my hands in. Will that make you feel better?"

"Much."

He scoffed, shaking his head with a smile, "I guess that's why I love you so much, sis."

She snorted, "me having to take care of you?"

"Nope. You worrying about me even when I don't want you to."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

The radio was turned up as they listened to 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey for the hundredth time. The truck kicked up a cloud of dust as they raced down the road, and off into nothing once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here we are," Jack pulled the truck up and parked it by the pump. He jumped out, looking around before signaling for Emma to get out. He tossed her a gun and she stuck it in her belt, yielding her knife as she crept towards the store.

Jack began checking the pumps for any gas. He looked up as the bell on the door rang. He paused, watching his sister creep into the store, looking around carefully. He smiled fondly, she was growing fast, getting taller, older, more mature. He was 19 and she was 15. Five years apart. So responsible, so quick, so strong.

He felt a sense of pride for her swell in his chest. He cracked open another pump and found half the tank full. He whooped and began transferring it to the truck. His sister popped back out with cans of food in her arms, "you got some?!"

"I've got enough to last us another good amount of miles!"

"Yes," she disappeared back into the store. Once Jack finished filling the tank, Emma skipped back out with bags full of food and water.

"I found a cooler in the back but the electricity's down and its all melted...sorry..."

"Hey. Its fine. We got gas and food and water. Come on, get in."

And back on the road they went.

Emma ended up falling asleep as the sky began to grow dark. Jack watched the sides of the roads, looking for buildings or places to stop for the night.

A particularly tall building was growing bigger and bigger as they drove farther. He had been keeping his eye on it, but was looking for other possibilities.

It was a radio tower. He knew that much. He glanced over at Emma. Her head was resting on her arm which was on the door. He couldn't decide whether this was a bad idea or not. He had a bad feeling though. But didn't he always. Now that every possible choice was dangerous these days, he had always had that feeling making him nauseous. He bit his lip as he turned the wheel right before he passed the gate. He pulled over and parked, turning off the car and sitting back in his seat. He looked over again before reaching over and shaking Emma.

"Hey, wake up, we're here."

"Where?"

"Just a radio tower. There's a platform at the very top we can climb to and make a shelter to sleep for the night. We'll be safe cause its up high and Walkers can't climb, yeah?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, straightening her shirt before getting out.

Jack hesitated before climbing out too. He started gathering up branches to hide the truck while Emma messed with the chains keeping the gates closed.

Jack finished hiding the truck and pulled the pack out of the back and hiked it over his shoulder. He walked over to Emma who was still struggling with the tangled chains.

"Here," he picked up some and started undoing it, "watch my back."

She took watch as he spent about ten minutes undoing the chains. They finally fell and he whistled to her. She trotted over and he pushed open the gate.

They walked through cautiously, looking around all over the place. It seemed clear. They got to the ladder and started climbing. Jack had Emma stay in front of him, just in case she slipped.

"Don't look down, we're getting higher."

Emma nodded, staying silent.

They got to the platform Jack promised. She laid out, very close to the pole, looking around warily.

Jack stood up and looked around, too, "nice view. Haha, just stay near the pole, I forgot that you had stage fright."

"Yup," she said tightly, hugging the pole. Jack looked down at her before setting up their shelter in case it rained. Once he had the plastic propped up and tied down he ducked into the makeshift tent.

"Hey, how ya feeling? Can't see no more, so does it help?"

She sat up more and smiled, "yeah, just a little."

"Alright. Get some sleep, we'll leave in the morning."

She nodded and laid down, using her jacket as a pillow. Jack stayed up for a while longer before laying down and closing his eyes, listening to the night noises ringing around him. Oblivion soon engulfed him and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

...

The truck sputtered and choked as they drove on. They left the tower behind with well rested bodies and minds. Jack was starting to feel a bit better, his chest cooling slightly.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"We don't really have a destination. Anything we pass that looks hopeful."

"Like that?" Jack followed her pointing finger to a small town way out in the distance. They'd been driving for a good 5 hours since the tower.

"You always had better eyes than me. You sure that's a possible place?"

"A possible rest stop."

"Okay."

They ended up parking in front of what looked like a pharmacy.

"Awesome, this place has medicine and stuff," Emma jumped out, getting excited. Too excited.

"Emma, be careful!"

"I'm fine!" She walked up to the window of the store and pointed at a cardboard sign propped up in the inside, "look here!"

Jack walked up and stuck his hands in his jean pockets, reading it: TAKE WHAT YOU NEED AND GOD BLESS

He smiled slightly before going in, Emma following.

Most of the shelves were empty. Not much to get.

There was a click. He froze. He grabbed Emma and spun, putting her behind him. He found himself staring down the barrel of a gun pointed right between his eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm Jack...this is my sister Emma."

Long story short: this woman, Maggie, and the Asian boy outside, Glenn, took them and put them in their car and drove off.

These two people, who didn't know a thing about him and his sister, were helping them.

"Why're you two out and vulnerable like this?"

Jack looked up at Maggie's voice and then looked away again, "we just follow the road. We didn't really have a destination."

"Your tank was running empty, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"What?" Emma looked up at him in shock, "and you didn't say?"

"I didn't want to worry you-"

"If we had ran out, we'd be walking, and that's dangerous, Jack!"

"I know...I don't know what I was thinking, okay? I thought...I thought maybe I could find a station off the map, but I knew that'd be a shot in the dark-I'm sorry, Em, I...don't really...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight-"

"Sure wasn't," Maggie threw in with a scoff.

She turned in her seat, "you said something bout a promise back there. What's that about?"

"I lost my father to humans and my mother to a Walker. She told me right before I left her to keep a promise. She said 'keep your sister safe, protect her'...I thank you for helping me keep that promise. You don't know how big of a favor you're doing right now for us."

Maggie gave him the first smile she had since they met, "I was honestly thinking about leaving you two. I've had too many traitors in my life to count, its made me paranoid. And all of this chaos right now, us leaving the farm, the invasion of the Walkers, all of that from one traitor. I hope he's dead."

Jack watched her turn back around in her seat with a grim look. Glenn drove on in silence.

"We need to ask Rick if he and his sister can stay with the group," Glenn whispered. Maggie nodded.

The rest of the car ride was deathly silent.

A highway came into view. Abandoned cars were parked and left behind on the road, caked in dust.

"Wow...so many cars," Emma whispered, looking out the window.

"Yeah..." Jack agreed, watching all different kinds zoom by, as if they were moving.

Suddenly, a motorcycle swung out in front of them. Then a blue ford followed. Glenn slammed on the breaks, slowing to trail behind them.

Maggie's face lit up as she recognized the bike and he truck.

"Its them!"

"Look, look, up ahead."

Maggie leaned forward, hands on the dash. Her eyes began to water and Jack followed her gaze to a van parked among the other cars. An old man, a younger man and a boy stood at the back, talking. The boy looked over at the cars approaching and tugged on the younger man's sleeve and pointing.

The bike hummed up and parked by the van.

The ford drove into the ditch and back up, parking by the bike. Glenn turned the wheel, parking close to the ford and jumping out, not bothering to turn off the car. Maggie ran to the older man and flung herself into his arms.

"Is that her dad?" Emma asked. Jack shrugged.

"Probably."

A young girl with blond hair ran into the older man a few seconds later.

"They must be sisters."

Glenn ducked into the car,

" you guys can get out, now, so I can introduce you to Rick."

Emma jumped out without hesitation. Jack scrambled out after her and pushed her behind him, "you be careful, we don't know these people."

"Jack, calm down-"

"Who are you?"

Jack turned and backed up suddenly, the end of a crossbow shoved in his face, almost touching his nose. Jack closed his eyes and tightened his jaw, struggling to keep the cold feeling from rising to his arms. He didn't need some provocation to cause him to burst. He didn't need these people to distrust him. He needed them. Emma needed them.

He opened his eyes again once he gained control. It was the guy from the motorcycle. Jack took a moment to look at all the people around him, trying to ignore the arrow tip pointed between his eyes.

An older woman with short cropped gray and silver hair stood off to the side with another, younger woman with long long brown hair. Then there was this guy pointing a crossbow at his head. Then there was the older man and the younger man with the boy. And there was a black guy just hopping out of the truck, turning it off. Everyone was looking at Jack.

Jack reached up to push the bow from his face but the guy pressed it against his head, forcing it back, the tip of the arrow pressed threateningly into his skin, "don't move. Tell me your name-"

"His name is Jack, and that's his sister, Emma. They aren't a threat. We have their weapons in the back, we saved them from the herd when we were passing the pharmacy. I barely saw them," Maggie cut in, getting between him and the crossbow. The man backed off, lowering the bow and spitting on the ground.

"Jack, that's Daryl. The two women over there are Carol and Lori, that's my sister and my father, Beth and Hershel. That man is Rick and his son Carl, and then that other man over near the Ford is T-Dog."

Jack nodded to them, eyes still wary. He looked around for Emma and reached forward, grabbing her arm and yanking her to him, holding her against his side, "I'm not looking for trouble, I'm looking for safety."

"Yeah, so did that other kid and he caused all of this-" Daryl started but Rick cut him off.

"No. Shane did, and Shane's dead. These two are just kids...we can give them shelter for now, I don't have time to discuss a fate, we have to keep moving."

Daryl snorted and walked back to his bike, grabbing a roll of tape and heading back over to Jack. Carol walked to him too and took Emma's arm softly with a reassuring smile, "I'll take her, we'll ride in the green car, I'll keep her safe-"

"No-"

"Yes," his arms were suddenly grabbed and he was twisted and pressed against the car, his arms wrenched behind him as if he were being arrested.

He laughed, "you seriously gonna tie me up? You gonna take me away from my sister and tie me up?! I have to protect her-"

"Jack, please, I can keep her safe, this is just for the safety and peace of mind for my group," Carol assured him. He looked into her eyes, searching, before submitting to Daryl who wrapped his wrists tightly with the duct tape.

"You're how old?"

"19, my sister's 15."

"Then I have every right to tie up a reckless teenager like you-" Jack grimaced as he was pulled from the car and shoved forward.

"Get on." Jack listened to Rick's faint voice telling the group where to go and what they were going to do. He straddled the bike and Daryl got on behind him, revving up the engine loudly.

"Come on! Let's get a move on!"

There was a rip of fabric and Jack jerked as he felt the back of his shirt tear, exposing some skin.

"What're you, hey!" He was blindfolded suddenly and Daryl made sure the knot was tight.

"You want me to gag you, too?"

"No."

"Then shut up," he kicked up the kickstand and Jack leaned forward slightly to keep balance as they drove up the ditch and onto the road. He heard one car, two cars, three cars follow behind. The caravan had been formed. And he was blind to where they were headed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had been driving for awhile. Jack had never ridden on a motorcycle. So yeah...it was getting really uncomfortable for his lower regions. Daryl noticed his fidgeting and laughed, "you get used to it," he said close to his ear and Jack frowned deeply.

But he had to admit, the air whipping against him was getting cooler and felt really good for his body. Then he noticed, it was getting colder. He backtracked. The whole group had been wearing winter coats. And he did notice the crispier temperature hanging in the air. Nobody could see their breaths yet, but...his hopes rose. If it was getting colder, that meant he wouldn't need to worry about his health. He silently celebrated.

The took a sharp turn and started down a slope. He could hear leaves whipping around and trees branches slapping.

One of the cars at the back honked and Daryl slowed to a stop, getting off his bike but leaving Jack there.

"Jack!" Jack lifted his head, blinded so he couldn't look to see who it was but he recognized the voice and something barreled into him. He almost fell off the bike.

"Hey, Em, it hasn't been that long-"

"It has! And it was so quiet and awkward in the car, I-"

"Hey, calm down, yeah?"

"Sorry...nobody would talk, they just stared out the windows."

"Well, I guess there wasn't much to talk about. We didn't talk either, ya know..."

He heard her shrug and noticed something different when she had hugged him.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh...Carol gave me a coat 'cause the heater in the car wasn't working and it was getting colder."

"Lucky you, not like I need it, but yeah..."

She laughed and then nudged him, "I bet you're loving this weather, its all cold and crisp. Just your type. Is it making you feel better?"

"I feel stronger."

"Good."

There were heavy footsteps approaching and Daryl's voice called, "hey! Get back to Carol, kid!"

"See ya, Jack!"

"See ya..." He listened to her footsteps as she dashed off.

His shirt was grabbed and he was yanked off the bike and shoved forward again.

"Hey, can you be a little more careful with me?"

"No."

"Thanks. 'Appreciate it."

They neared the group gathered on the side of the road. They were talking about gas..."-we're running on fumes-"...then Rick said something about taking camp 'over there' for the night and having someone run up the road a ways to get some gas.

It silenced and then Rick's voice sounded again, aimed at Jack.

"Take that off him, we're far from anything. He's no danger even if he had a group to lead back to us, we wouldn't have anything to give them."

Daryl yanked off the blindfold and Jack blinked several times. It was dusk. They were beside a highway and the trees on either side were changing yellow and red with fall. There was a cobblestone foundation in the woods a ways with a pond on top if it. There was a small waterfall trickling down the side into a creek that ran off into the woods. That must've been the place Rick had been talking about camping at.

A hand grabbed his face and turned it forward. Rick looked into his eyes, searching his mind.

"Don't try anything, you hear? You're gonna stay tied up until I say so. You're gonna stay tied to a tree until I say so, you got it?"

"Yes. What about my sister?"

"Carol will keep an eye on her, don't worry about that."

Jack looked back into his eyes, showing nothing. Rick let go and walked away, towards the cobblestone foundation.

"Tie him to this tree!" He called before the group started bustling about, unloading what they had.

"T-Dog, take first watch on him so Daryl can help me get wood for a fire."

"Alright."

Jack was handed from Daryl to T-Dog who seemed a bit more easy on him. He sat him down with his back to a tree and wrapped the rope around his chest, then his waist.

"Damn, man, you're skinny."

"Aren't we all..."

T-Dog didn't answer as he finished the knots and took up his gun.

He climbed to the top of the foundation, on the edge of the water, and took post, looking around and glancing at Jack every once in awhile.

Jack looked away and put his head back against the tree. A cold breeze brushed past him and he closed his eyes, savoring the icy feeling.

Something soft and warm was laid over him suddenly and he jerked awake. Lori jumped and put a hand to her chest.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you-"

"No, no, its fine, I'm just...jumpy, I guess."

She laughed and shook her head, "yeah, if you weren't tied down you'd probably be up in that tree right now."

Jack smirked and looked down at the thing covering him. It was a flannel blanket. He started shaking his head and Lori cut across him before he could say anything, "take it. We have coats-"

"No, I don't need it. I'm fine without it."

"Uh...your not wearing anything but a cotton t shirt and jeans. And shoes. Not a coat? I'm not letting you catch cold-"

"I'm telling you I don't need it. Use it for someone who actually NEEDS it. I'm not cold. If anything I like the cold."

She raised an eyebrow, "Daryl said it was like 48 degrees Celsius."

"So?"

"So? That's freezing! You'll get frostbite and you're telling me you like it?!"

"What's going on over here?"

Rick walked over, hands on hips.

Jack looked up at him before sighing, "can you get this blanket off of me and give it to someone who actually needs it?"

"Its freezing, YOU need it-"

"That's what I said-"

"Can you just get it off me, please?! For the umpteenth time, I don't need it!"

Rick crouched down and snatched the blanket off, "fine. Freeze to death. I don't care. We're just trying to help."

"I won't freeze to death."

"And how do you know that? What, you got some mini heater set into your chest?"

"No," Jack spat with a glare. He looked away. They waited.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What makes you think you won't catch your death?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

Rick rubbed his face, "now that's the one thing I can't afford to hear from you. No secrets on your behalf. I need to know everything if I'm gonna consider adopting you and your sister into my group.

"

Jack nodded, looking away with tight lips. He was mulling over all the possibilities that could come from him telling them so soon.

"Tell me-"

"One second please...can I talk with you alone? Untied, and without your wife."

Rick nodded to Lori and she stood, walking away. Rick nodded to Jack, "I'm not untying you just yet, so go ahead."

"Okay," he breathed out, seeing his breath for the first time in a long time, "it may be hard to believe but I can prove it after I explain. You can't tell anybody yet. You're the leader, its best if you decide this choice alone with anybody else freaking out."

Rick looked around before looking back at Jack, "alright, I'm ready."

"My last name is Frost-"

"Like the myth...Jack Frost-"

"Yes, but let me finish, don't get ahead of me...I'm used to the cold, because I am cold. I can make ice and snow and control the wind. I can make frost, I can make a summer winter...if I'm not too weak, which I have been very weak lately due to the heat and running and killing and fighting the Walkers and all."

Jack looked up. Rick was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He waited but the man stayed silent.

"What are you thinking-"

"I'm thinking wether or not I should believe such an impossible thing."

"Its not impossible. Can I show you?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Can be. But I'll just do frost. I wouldn't dare hurt you people. I'm not like that."

"Okay," he nodded.

Jack looked away and stuck out his tongue in concentration as he readjusted his hands so his fingers could touch the tree at his back.

Frost slowly spread from his fingertips and curled up the bark

He could feel the nerves under his skin turning to ice as he pushed out more magic into the tree, frosting it up. Ricks eyes grew wide as he watched the ice crawl from the pale fingers.

"What the..."

"See? Please, don't kick us out. I wouldn't hurt any of you, like I said before, I'm not like that, please, Rick."

Rick didn't answer. Jack felt a jump of fear in his chest.

"Please-Emma...I...throw me out, but not my sister, please. We wouldn't survive, she'd die, and I promised to keep her safe, I promised, please, Rick-"

"Shh," he covered his mouth, "I'm not kicking you or your sister out. You seem pretty loyal to promises so how about we make a deal. You don't use that ice thing to hurt any of us, only protect us if needed, and we adopt you into the group. How does that sound?"

Jack let out the breath he didn't notice he'd been holding. He felt a wetness slide down his cheek and was surprised to find he was crying, "thank you, thank you so much-"

"Let's get you untied-"

"Huh?"

Rick paused, his hands on the knots, "what? You don't want to be free?"

"No, I do, but why let me go when you know I'm more dangerous than you thought?"

"Because," he proceeded to untie the ropes, "I now know that if you wanted to hurt us, you would've already, with what you're capable of doing you could've froze the ropes, broken free, killed T-Dog with an icicle or something, and then killed everybody else."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh. And we just made a deal that you won't break, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

"Can I go to my sister now."

Rick sat back and looked at him for a long time before nodding.

Jack smiled big and scrambled to his feet, calling his sisters name. She came running from the campfire they were starting to set up. She ran into him and he wrapped his arms around her, stumbling back a step. Rick stood and tossed the ropes aside, watching them reunite.

"Why did he let you go?"

Jack knelt down and took her arms, "he knows...he knows now, about me."

"What?"

"I told him and we made a deal, and as long as I don't hurt anyone then this will be our new family."

Emma almost started crying. She buried her head in his shoulder and he held her like that. They finally found it. A family. No more running. No more constant wondering. No more loneliness.

Jack smiled into her hair, sniffing. Thank you...thank you...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rick set the fire and soon everybody, save for T-Dog, who was keeping watch, had gathered around the campfire. Jack and Emma sat together on one log while the others shared there's. Lori and Carl sat together on one. Carol and Daryl sat on another. Hershel, Beth, and Maggie sat on one and Glenn stood beside them with Rick who was poking the fire.

"I'm guessing you're all concerned about my sanity letting this boy go, but I have my reasons-"

"And you can't share those reasons with us?" Carol objected.

Rick shook his head, "not yet," he locked eyes with Jack who looked down at the fire quickly.

Carl leaned foward and caught Jack's eye, "that your actual hair color?"

Jack leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, "yeah."

"How?"

"It's a birth defect. Just like albinos and blue eyes. I've got a mix of both, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? No, that's pretty cool, having naturally white hair and being a teenager."

"Yeah, well, you'd rethink that if days were still safe and you were still going to school. 'Got bullied...laughed at...someone even argued with me that I dyed it."

Carl fell silent and looked at the fire, "they had no right to laugh at you..."

Jack looked up, surprised.

Carl continued, "its cool, not a curse...well, curse is too big of a word...but you get it, right?"

Jack nodded and looked away again, "yeah..."

Lori hugged Carl and smiled, "you're sweet."

"I'm just speaking truth."

She laughed.

Jack stood suddenly and tapped Emma's shoulder, signaling for her to stay when she started to rise to follow him. Rick watched him walk towards the cobblestone before following after him.

Jack climbed up beside T-Dog who nodded at him. Jack smiled and then walked along the edge a ways before crouching down, balancing on the balls of his feet, watching the reflection of the moon waver in the water.

Rick hesitated before walking over and crouching down beside him.

"What's on your mind?"

"A bunch of things...your boy is nice. But he has no clue. I deserved every bit of that mocking back in school."

"Why?"

"Now, don't hold me acountable for what I did in the past, I've learned from my mistakes...but I've killed people. And I was just a kid. A reckless kid with a hit list."

Rick hummed, "we've all made those mistakes back then-"

"But I used my power to kill them," Jack looked over, making eye contact, "and I can't escape it. It's inside me, I can't give it up when someone asks me to drop all my weapons. I can't."

Rick looked away, "yeah, well...have you ever thought you could use it for good?"

"Only beautiful stuff. Like when it snows. Or frost on trees and lakes. I can only make death look pretty..."

"I don't know you well enough to give you the advice that'll get to you, but I can give you this...you, from what I've seen, are a good man-"

"No-"

"Yes," Rick grabbed his shoulder and looked at him, "you are...you have a sister who depends on you. You've kept her safe. You've cared for her. Tell me that's not good, tell me."

"But I could easily kill her."

"But you can't. Because the human part of you, your heart, is telling you not to. You're not a ruthless blood-seeking killer-"

"You don't know-"

"I had a friend like you, so I just have to fill in the rest of the blanks and hope I can get to you, since I didn't get to him in time."

Jack looked down and away, a grimace on his face.

Rick continued to speak, "you're not bad...you have a sister, you protect her, you keep a promise, you are with us now. We are your new family, you got that? And we are going to love you no matter who you are, what you've done...the back stories of some of these people in this group are worse than yours and they don't have some freaky ice power. We can relate. You're not alone."

Jack nodded, still not looking at Rick, "mmk."

Rick paused before letting go of his shoulder and standing, "come back over to the fire...its cold over here..."

Jack looked up and saw the playing smile on the man's lips. Jack scoffed and stood as well, shaking his head and grinning crookedly.

They walked back over together. Lori gave Rick a questioning look but he shook his head, telling her not to ask with his eyes. She nodded while looking away as Jack walked around the fire and sat down next to Emma again. He felt a pair of eyes burning into him. He looked up. Daryl was watching him like a hawk.

"What do you want, you want something?"

Daryl stood abruptly, "I wanna fight, that's what I wanna do, you look like a good opponent and I haven't had a good brawl since my brother, so let's go!"

Jack stood too and stared him down defiantly.

Rick got in between them, "listen, no fighting-"

"Shut up, man. let the kid swing! I want him to," Daryl added in a growl, "let him let off some steam. I can see it bottled up in there."

"I don't have any steam to let off, and I'm jot going to fight you-"

"Oh? A pacifist? I bet if I threatened your sister, you'd change your mine-"

"I dare you," Jack snarled, the wind suddenly picking up. Rick noticed this and gave Jack a warning look. The cold boy closed his eyes and breathed out, calming. The wind died down and when he opened his eyes again he barely had time to duck before a fist came at his face.

He dodged, going around Daryl completely, disorienting the man who spun with an angered look.

Jack held up his hands, "I'm not fighting you-"

"Yes you are!"

Jack had to dodge another fist before Daryl was finally tackled and held down. Everyone was on their feet. A commotion was stirring up. Jack sat down on a log and tried tuning everything out to try and calm the feeling that started to rise again. He got it at bay just as he spotted headlights park at the treeline. He got to his feet.

"Car!"

Everyone stopped, even Daryl. Everyone froze.

A car? This couldn't be good news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rick walked past Jack and up the slope to the treeline, his hand on his gun. The headlights shut off and doors opened. Rick pulled the gun out and aimed as the three men that got out aimed their own guns. The rest of the group slowly made their way up the slope, stopping behind Rick.

"Hello!" One of the men, most likely the leader, called, still pointing his gun, "we're just passing by...just wanted to check y'all out. You know, see who you were, haha."

Rick still held his gun pointing at the leaders head, "then why do you have guns pointed at us?"

"Just in case we ended up being the good guys and you were the killers. Just safety precautions. And you could've been cold ones, so we didn't want to take our chances. You were all around a fire...light draws them."

"Put your guns down and I'll put down mine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man said with a grin, "I'm David, that's Rodger and this is Falon. Drop your weapons. I want them on the ground. Now."

Rick hesitated and David aimed at his feet shooting the ground. Rick jumped back and held up his hands, gun too, "alright, alright. I'll drop it, but don't shoot again, you'll draw Walkers..."

David nodded. Rick looked over his shoulder before placing the weapon on the ground in front of him. Daryl reluctantly put his bow down and everyone else put their own guns and knives down. Soon their weapons were laid out in front of them in a line. David nodded again, satisfied.

"We only came for one thing, and one thing only, and we do it all the time, driving the road and stopping by groups like you who are weak. Don't worry, it's not life we want, unless you bleed to death."

"What are you talking about," Rick growled. Carl walked up to lay his gun down and Rodger laughed, walking over to the boy and grabbing him by his shirt.

Rick went to push him off but David aimed his gun, "uh uh, none of that," Rick backed off and glared as Rodger pulled Carl to the other two men. David glanced at him, "mm, he looks good," he turned to Rick with a curling grin, "all we want is this. Three rounds, one for each of us, then we'll give him back and leave-"

"You're gunna beat my son?" Rick asked, furious.

"Um," David leaned his weight on one hip and pretended to think hard about this, "no. Isn't it obvious? We're gunna rape him."

Rick froze and then exploded all at once. Daryl had to jump forward and hook his arms around Rick to hold him back as David aimed his gun again.

"No! Let him go!"

"Dad?" Carl whimpered as one of the men wrenched his arm behind his back. Confusion washed over his face at what David had said.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Hey, either that little thing or some big thing like shooting your whole group and leaving you alone to grieve."

Rick was breathing heavy as he struggled against Daryl.

"We're just gunna take this and then leave. That simple, okay? It'll be quick, don't worry," he knelt down to Carl's height and took his chin, "pretty little boy-"

"I said don't touch him," Rick roared, still pulling against Daryl. David just laughed.

"Rodger, you can take the first go."

Rodger nodded and pushed Carl roughly to his knees, grabbing his hair and pushing his head down, grabbing a hold of his pants. Carl cried out in panic and pain. Lori was sobbing.

Jack held back a moment. Emma was covering her eyes. Something clenched in his chest and he felt himself step forward. David's eyes flicked to him and he raised his gun, "don't try anything rash, my friend."

"I'm not your friend," he just kept walking, passing Rick and stopping, "just an enemy."

Rodger had to pin Carl down when he started struggling. Jack paused before rushing forward and trucking Rodger hardwith his shoulder, shoving him to the ground.

"Hey," he heard David yell. Rodger stumbled before getting back to his feet and raising a fist to punch him. Jack leaned away, ready to dodge. Rodger swung and he ducked, swinging back and catching the man in the jaw.

Something cold pressed to the back of his head and he stopped, frowning. He turned and looked down the barrel of the gun, then at David's face, into his eyes. David paused before shouting, "you got some nerve, kid! Did you do that for a purpose or just to get yourself shot!?"

"He's way too young for you to be doing that to him," Jack said, grabbing the gun and pushing it to his forehead, "waaay too young. Bastard."

"Don't tempt me."

"At least my temptation is worthy."

"Far from it."

Jack smirked. David's eye twitched in annoyance at how calm he was.

Rodger was back on top of Carl again and Jack looked over before looking back at David, "me. Not him."

"What?"

"Take me, not him, I'm older-"

"I want young!"

"I'm 19, that's young enough! You're not taking him, I won't allow it!"

David stopped and told Rodger to wait.

"You're gunna take the place of this kid?"

"I'm more than willing."

David paused, thinking before nodding, "alright. But only if you don't struggle and you moan extra loud for me."

Jack looked away with a glare, "yeah, whatever."

"This'll be fun."

Rodger let Carl go and he ran back to his dad. Jack watched him and then made eye contact with Rick who looked at him in question.

He felt Rodger's hand grab his arm and pull him over. He broke eye contact with Rick and turned, glaring right into Rodger's eyes.

The man paused before raising his gun and hitting him hard across the face with the butt of the gun. Jack grunted, bending over after his head snapped to the side from the force. He held his nose as blood gushed down his face, his lips, his chin.

The gun hit the back of his knee and he fell, one hand shooting out to catch himself. A foot connected with his stomach and he hissed in pain, curling slightly before the same foot kicked his head, causing his vision to blur and his ears to ring.

He found it hard to breath for a second. A hand gripped his hair and pulled his face up. Rodger had a wide grin covering his face, smug. Jack continued to glare and scowl.

The fist pushed his head down into the foilage while the other hand took his arm and wrenched it behind his back.

Pain bloomed in his shoulder and he bit his tongue so he wouldn't cry out.

It happened faster than he thought it would. His belt was torn off and his pants yanked down before the man behind him shoved in fast and dry. Jack immediately bit the skin on his free arm, squeezing his eyes shut as Rodger started to move. He pounded his ass hard, still fisting his hair and holding his face to the ground so he couldn't get up. Jack felt his walls rip as the man forced in deeper, grunting and panting noisely above him. Someone was screaming his name and another was shouting for them to stop.

The man sped up, his thrusts going out of rythym. Jack felt his knees slip and he struggled to keep still. He knew what was coming with the erratic thrusts.

The man growled and shoved in deep. Something splashed into him, scorching his insides. He almost cried out again, mostly in disgust. He wrinkled his nose. The man waited for his body to relax before pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants.

"Next."

Jack tried repositioning his splayed knees to a more comfortable position, but Falon, the next man, kicked them apart.

Falon walked around to stand in from of him. Jack refused to look up. The man had to finally grab his hair and pull his face up. He had his dick out, ready, "suck, now."

Jack wrinkled his nose again, clamping his mouth shut. He heard footsteps but was unable to prepare himself as something cold was shoved into his loosened ass. He glanced over his shoulder as best he could with the fingers tangled in his hair. His eyes widened. Rodger had shoved the nose of his gun into Jacks entrance. Jack shivered and closed his eyes. Rodger twisted the gun suddenly, the scope at the tip scraping brutally against his walls, causing him to gape in pain as his eyes watered. The dick was shoved forcefully into his mouth, making him open wider. His jaw started to burn already. He prayed Emma and Carl weren't watching this. It was humiliating and they shouldn't see such a thing.

The man pushed down his throat, making him gag, but the hand held his head in place as he slid in and out of his mouth.

Jack swallowed and Falon groaned in pleasure, his hips thrusting one last time and shooting hot liquid down his raw throat.

"Swallow," Falon growled. Jack obeyed.

He pulled out and Jack immediately went into a coughing fit, almost throwing up.

"Not over yet, boy-" Jack couldn't help the cry that ripped from his throat as the gun was replaced with Falon's dick. He buried his face in his arms and whimpered, his tears escaping as Falon hoisted his ass up higher and aimed at a new angle, digging right into his prostate. Rolls of unwanted pleasure ran up his spine.

An involuntary moan slipped past his lips and he closed them, cutting it off. Falon leaned forward, "oh, you're liking it? This is supposed to be rape not sex. You're such a slut. Slut." Something sharp cut into the skin on his back, digging in deep and pulling across his skin, tearing his shirt.

"S...L...U...T. There. Slut. Haha," Falon laughed, ramming into him harder as he finished writing with the knife into his flesh. Jack was shivering in pain and his thighs were shaking in fatigue when he was filled a second time from behind. Falon sighed in satisfaction, pulling out and backing off as David walked up with that same curling grin. Jack wanted to punch him.

"Remember what I said about moaning extra loud. Don't let me down, kid. Or I might stop half way through and grab that little girl over there-"

"Don't you dare," Jack's throat protested at the sudden snarl, "I'll kill you before you lay a hand on her."

David just continued to smile as he set his gun aside and started unbuckling his pants. Jack turned away and put his face into his arms again, trying to ready himself for the final round.

Something different happened...fingers suddenly pushed in, probing around and feeling him up. Jack squirmed and held his moans in.

"I said 'moan extra loud'! Do it or I'll fuck that girl!"

Jack cursed himself and let loose a dirty moan, rolling his hips back needily. David laughed and twisted his fingers, causing Jacks back to arch and another moan slipped out.

David positioned himself after pulling out his fingers and slammed in hard. Jack gasped as he felt some cum spill out. He felt something fresh and warm run down his inner thighs and wretched. David whooped, "he tightens up when he pukes!"

Jack gasped for air when he finished. Blood. He was bleeding...from his ass. He almost threw up again. David started ramming into him. In out in out in out in out-

A fist grabbed his hair and pulled him up so he was on his knees. Arms hooked under his own, making him arch and exposing his belly and other regions that shouldn't be exposed.

Jack narrowed his eyes and tried struggling but David put his chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I said moan extra loud for me. I don't hear you moaning anymore."

Jack felt his head loll to the side and his jaw drop open as the new angle and sudden pounding sent pleasurable shock waves all over his body, making his skin tingle and crawl. A hand worked his cock and he bit his lip, moaning more.

"Louder, or I'll fuck the girl!"

Jack increased his volume and David laughed, ramming harder and harder, "louder!"

One of Jack's moans broke off in a sob and he dropped his chin, tightening his jaw as he reached his climax, his spine curving sharply as his body convulsed. David grunted and came as well before letting go of Jacks arms. Jack put his hands back onto the ground and took in deep calming breaths as David slid out of his abused hole.

"Well, that escalated quickly," David commented, looking down at Jack.

Jack looked over his shoulder with a glare before dropping his head again and continued his slow breathing.

"Well, its been fun, but we need to get on our way again. 'Hope to see y'all on the road someday! Good luck!"

They got back into the car and drove off. Jack shivered again and then tried getting to his feet. Rick ran over and knelt beside him, "stay down, don't over do it- Carol, keep the kids away, take them back down to the camp. Hershel, I need your help moving him to the backseat of one of the vehicles, most likely the van, but can we try to drive it down next to the fire so we can keep an eye on him?"

Hershel nodded before going and starting up the van, pulling it down to the fire and parking it close enough to touch the log seats. He ran back over and Rick helped Jack roll onto his back before taking him under his armpits. Jack felt Hershel's rough calloused hands wrap around his ankles and they lifted him up. They carried him over to the van, Beth opened the back door and Rick climbed in, pulling Jack in and laying him on the seat.

"I feel like I'm gunna pass out," Jack groaned, reaching up and running a hand through his hair with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey, I grabbed a small medical kit that was sitting at the front of the store when we stopped to pick these two up," Glenn spoke from behind Hershel. Rick nodded to him and he ran off to fetch the box. Jack clenched his teeth and grunted, pulling up a leg, bending it at the knee and arching his back slightly, "gah, my tailbone hurts really bad."

"I'll fix it in a second, just relax," Hershel said, patting one of Jacks knees.

Jack tried loosening his muscles as best as he could while Hershel rubbed soothing circles into his sides. He let his head fall back and to the side in Rick's lap, completely forgetting that he didn't know this group well enough yet...but he stood up for their boy...well, he couldn't just stand around and watch and after experiencing what would've been Carl's pain, he was glad he took that place.

"He's got the knife wound on his back, too, don't forget about that," Rick spoke quietly. Hershel nodded.

Glenn was back moments later with a box and set it on the floor of the van before asking if they needed any help.

"Can you keep his legs open while I clean him?"

"Um, yeah, of course."

Jack tried sitting up more when he felt his legs held apart. He tried to close them but it was a weak effort. Rick rubbed his shoulders, telling him to just lay back and try to sleep at least.

Jack wasn't prepared for the sting in his backside and he arched his back, giving a short cry before silencing. The hands on his legs tightened their hold and pushed his legs back apart. Hershel started cleaning. Jack had one hand to his mouth, biting his knuckle so hard that it bled. Rick watched his face since his eyes were closed and it wouldn't be awkward if he caught him staring. Pain flitted across his features and his abdominal muscles contracted every now and then. He had a light layer of sweat covering his body.

"We won't be needing stitches," Hershel announced as he started bandaging what he could down there.

"Oh, thank god," Jack gasped and Rick chuckled. The side of Jack's mouth quirked up a little but not too much since he was still in pain.

"Done. Can I clean your chest and stomach now before I start on your back, Jack?"

Jack nodded and let his arm fall behind his head. Hershel gave Rick a wet cloth, "clean his face, he's got dried blood and semen on it."

Jack turned his head so Rick could get better access and the wet cloth rubbed over his nose and eye and mouth as he felt Hershel wipe down his stomach. He felt a muscle twitch and Hershel paused.

"That was just instinct, I'm fine."

Hershel continued to clean and once they were done they helped him onto his back after Glenn helped him get his pants back on.

Hershel had to cut the shirt off because some fabric was in the wound. Jack hissed in pain as he picked the leftovers out before cleaning it with anticeptic.

"You're gunna have scars..."

it got quiet and Jack didn't know what reaction he should have.

"Dammit..."

Hershel had Jack sit up so he could wrap guaze around his chest to hold the bandages on his back in place. They finished and he was given water to rehydrate.

Hershel stepped out of the way as Jack climbed out of the van and stood unsteadily on shaky legs.

"I'll go find a shirt for you, you must be freezing," Glenn took off towards the green car still parked at the road.

Jack emptied the water bottle down his throat and Hershel took it and tossed it in the van. Rick shut the door after getting out. Jack glanced at him before leaning back against the cool metal.

Glenn was back a few moments later and gave him a thin white cotton shirt, "sorry...that's all I could find, no extra coats, but at least it'll cover you-"

"Its fine, I don't need a coat," Jack took the shirt and gave his thanks before pulling it over his head and down over his chest. Perfect fit.

He looked up and Hershel was staring at him. He paused but Hershel never looked away. Jack had to look away first.

"Hey," a hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up at Rick, "can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah," Jack followed the man past the fire. Carl was staring at him and he tried his best to hide the limp he had. Every step sent fire up his spine and he couldn't help the slight grimace that stuck to his face.

Rick climbed up to where T Dog stood and walked along the edge to where they had talked before. Jack stood beside him and slipped his hands into his jean pockets, looking out at the water.

"Why did you do that?"

"Tell me you wouldn't."

"But you don't know us...how could you be so willing to stand up for a stranger from a strange group you've never met before?"

Jack smirked, "because I'm that kind of person, I guess. Sure this world can change a man's trust, but it hasn't changed mine. I guess that's because you're the first group I've encountered since it happened."

"Really?"

Jack looked over at Rick who gave him an astonished look.

"We've kept to ourselves for the same reason you are thinking about why I shouldn't trust you and your group. But I know you're good people. And maybe that's just an illusion, but right now, at this moment, tonight, a saw good people that didn't deserve that scarring or that treatment. I knew that if I just ignored it and watched and let it be that it would haunt me until my death. Your son should never go through that. I took his place, I felt the pain that would've been inside him, the disgust, the agony, the humiliation, the emptiness...no," Jack looked away sharply, calming the ice that started to prickle at his fingertips, "make sure he never has to feel that, because it hurts like hell."

Rick was silent for a moment before giving a soft clap to his back, keeping in mind the cuts. Jack looked over and Rick smiled, "thank you. So much. For that sacrifice- that was brave. I trust you now, knowing that you would do such a thing for one of ours. Welcome to the group."

Jack paused and then gave a smile before nodding, "thank you."

Thank you...

°•°•° in response to one of the reviews: no Jack cannot fly in this story, I made him grounded so he wouldn't be too big for the Walking Dead. If he could fly, then where's the fun in running from Walkers. but he still has ice snow and cold, and he has amazing balance. You'll see him later balancing on one of the fences at the prison. °•°•°


End file.
